Miss Valentine
by kaykaycookie8D
Summary: Sakura receives a romantic and intimate letter from a secret admirer on Valentines' Day. She makes it her mission to find out who he is. "You know, every Miss does need a Mr., even Miss Valentine," Sakura said breathlessly, her grin growing when she saw his eyes widen slightly. Sakura and ? Read to make a guess at who her secret admirer is! Rated T to be safe


_Dear Miss Valentine,_

_Where do I begin?_

_From the moment I met you, I knew my heart no longer belonged to me, but to you, beautiful temptress. _

_And I want it back._

_You see, I know we cannot be together, fate prevents it. _

_But no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to forget you. _

_You're always on my mind, a personal distraction to my thoughts. _

_Your long bubblegum pink hair (that I've come to notice curls slightly at the ends, only adding to your beauty), your vibrant apple-green eyes always so full of emotion, your adorable button-shaped nose and your wide smile that makes the dark shadows that surround me disperse. _

_Your beauty takes my breath away and I wish I could tell you so everyday. _

_The curve of your hips, the nice swell of your ample breasts, your creamy impossibly toned legs that seem to stretch on forever, your smooth, flawless porcelain skin that I ache to touch; you're an erotic piece of art that is conservative yet shows more than enough at times. _

_Your look is one of innocence, but how can an extraordinary seductive creature like you look so naïve?_

_Your spirit is so bright and uplifting. It reminds me of a caged bird who is now free, spreading it's wings across the expanse of a forever blue sky, flying off into the bright sunset without a second thought._

_Your heart, which you tend to wear on your sleeve, is so full of passion and hope that you can make even a monster learn to love._

_I envy your intelligence, which is by far superior than to most of the woman and men your age, and even some who are older and should be much wiser than a simple (more like exceptional) twenty-year old. _

_Oh and your smell. You smell of spring and flowers, most particularly the ones that you were named after. If I could live with only one smell for the rest of my life, I would keep your sent in a perfume bottle and carry it around and spray you everywhere so the world could smell as nice as you do._

_Your taste is a delicacy that I have yet to try, but I assume you taste of sweetness and sugar like rich pastries do, and although I have never liked sweet things, I would indulge on you till the day I die._

_You've grown into an intellectual genius, a very strong and formidable fighter, a fast and speedy opponent, and your endurance to help others and keep fighting on is something else I am jealous of._

_I wish I could take you into my arms and hold you closely, never to let you go or let you down._

_I don't know if I've fallen in love with you or not, but I know I'm still falling and I stupidly hope that you will be the one to catch me when I hit rock bottom._

_But it is a foolish dream that I wish for and as I have said before, I know we cannot be together, not at this time during the state in which everything pathetically lays._

_I don't deserve someone like you with your amazing gifts, your beautiful heart and soul, or your perfect figure. I could never ever be enough for you, and I'm afraid that I would only hurt you in the end._

_And I'm sure you have many other admirers and many gifts from them, all waiting on your door step for you to come home, and this love note will seem like nothing compared to those exuberant gifts._

_But I had to write this; I had to make my feelings for you clear, even if it is not in person and you can only wonder and imagine who this could be from. _

_You'll never guess it's me, I know that, and I'd prefer it that way, wouldn't you? _

_To know that at least someone out there cares about you and your happiness, even though you know not who it is?_

_I think it's better that way, to know that you are secretly loved by someone and will always be._

_So Miss Valentine, I will not ask you to be mine, because you do not belong to me, nor you should ever._

_Love Forever and Always,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

* * *

Sakura felt the note slip from her nimble fingers and down to the carpet below.

Her green eyes were wide, her mouth open agape.

All the pinkette could think was '..._What?'_

She quickly bent and picked up the note, not wanting it to be damaged or ruined in any way.

She read over it again, her viridian eyes scanning through each sentence in a breeze.

The twenty year old medic made her way into her den, plopping down on a plush recliner while rereading the letter over and over again.

She looked up in a daze.

Sakura had never received something so... _personal_ or intimate in all of her life.

And in the form of a secret love letter no less.

Sakura briefly wondered who had written such a beautiful poem of words, and then questioned if she even _wanted _to know.

The person from the letter made it clear that he did not think that they could be together and still be happy.

Sakura wondered if her secret admirer just had a low opinion of himself or if what he was saying was true, that he would just end up hurting her in the end, and that they could not be together because of certain circumstances.

Sakura couldn't help but wonder, _'What circumstances?'_

Did the person not live in the village? Could they not be together because of the war that still raged on? What had her admirer meant by fate prevents them from being together? What if it was because they were already taken?

A dark thought crossed the pinkette's mind and she idly thought, '_What if it's because her admirer is really old? What if he's a pervert? Or a stalker?' _

Sakura shuddered, wondering if she should find out who it is or not, if not to thank them, then to at least make sure she could sleep without worry of someone watching.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and sent some of her chakra into the paper, trying to detect a signature.

She felt nothing. Which meant that her admirer was cunning, cunning enough to know to hide his signature and remove any traceable evidence of himself.

Sakura sighed, huffing a few pink strands out of her eyes. '_I guess I'll have to do this the old-fashioned way,' _she thought, her shoulders slumping.

She grabbed a pen and paper and studied the love letter, taking tedious notes while doing so.

_' "Dark shadows that surround me"... That sounds like Shikamaru,' _Sakura thought, a frown pulling at her lips. She knew he was in Suna though, spending this Valentines Day with his girlfriend. Sakura stared down before exhaling deeply, giving up and adding his name._ 'It wouldn't hurt just to double-check,' _Sakura thought.

Her sharp eyes scanned the letter and she couldn't help but blush when he described her body from his point of view. She never felt like she was anything special when it came to her figure, the only unique thing about her being her shortened pink locks. So to read in description of what this mysterious stranger thought of her, of what Sakura looked like to him ... It made Sakura's heart pound in her chest.

_'He sounds kind of pervy... But there are plenty of pervy guys out there! Naruto, Kiba, Kakashi-sensei...' _Sakura sighed, her shoulders slumping. Biting her lip nervously, she added the three names to the list slowly, as if she didn't want to rush her decision.

She knew Naruto was seeing Hinata and that her sensei was in a committed relationship with Anko, the purple haired woman actually carrying their first child.

Sakura desperately hoped it was Kiba out of the three names she had written.

Sakura continued reading. _'"...a caged bird who is now free..." That has to be Neji!' _Sakura thought, scrolling the Hyuga's name down. _'Ugh, but he's with TenTen!' _Sakura thought, groaning aloud. One guy out of the five she had listed wasn't already in a relationship and Sakura thought bitterly, '_Either these guys here are cheaters or I don't know my friends as well as I thought.'_

It occurred to Sakura then, that maybe her admirer was playing what she knew about her friends against her so she couldn't find out his real identity.

Sakura smirked at the challenge. Whoever her admirer was, he was pretty smart.

So Sakura continued reading the note, still writing down the names of her friends but no longer thinking that one of them could be her secret admirer. She figured her admirer would have dropped a hint at who he was seeing, as he was leaving out hints about others, but from what Sakura could tell so far, it wasn't Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, or Lee.

_'So that narrows it down to Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and Gaara-sama,' _Sakura thought, huffing out a breath.

She had added Gaara down when she had read, _"'...You can make even a monster learn to love...'" _Ever since she had helped heal him from his attack with Sasori and Deidara, the Sand Kazekage had always been a little friendlier to her, which was saying something because, hello it's _Gaara! _The red-haired boy who nearly killed her one time when he lost control, the quiet contemplative leader of Suna who could be as deadly as he was silent.

Sakura sighed, reclining back in the comfy chair, burrowing herself in a corner pocket.

She sincerely doubted it was Naruto or Kakashi, especially the latter because his girlfriend would kill him if he even looked at another woman. And Naruto was too good of a guy to do something like cheat on Hinata. If he still had any romantic feelings for her (and Sakura knew he didn't), he would have broken up with the Hyuga heiress and tried again to pursue a relationship with her.

_'But how could it be Gaara?' _Sakura pondered. They never saw each other, and when they did he was usually talking with Naruto. No, it couldn't be Gaara either.

Sakura groaned, wanting to crumple and rip the paper up.

Instead the pinkette sighed, standing from the chair that was getting to comfortable for her fatigued state. She put the rest of her Valentines Day gifts (which she had truly forgotten about once she had read the letter) on her dining room table, deciding to open them tomorrow, when she wasn't so tired.

Sakura grabbed a glass of water and chugged it down before heading to her bathroom to brush her teeth. Once done with that, she pulled on a extra-large sleep shirt before crawling into bed, pulling the oh-so-soft blankets over her.

As she laid her head down on the pillow, she pulled the love letter from her admirer out, glancing at it one more time before her eyes drooped and she fell into unconsciousness.

Or almost did at least.

In a whirl, Sakura's emerald orbs snapped open and she sat up, snatching the letter form the nightstand.

She read through it multiple times. _'It... it can't be...' _Sakura tried to tell herself. But even as she thought the words, she couldn't help the giant grin that stretched itself from ear to ear.

_'Of course! It all makes sense now!' _The pinkette thought excitedly, leaping from her bed to grab a pair of shorts, nearly ripping them in her hurry to pull them on. She threw on her nin boots, nearly stumbling to get them on.

She checked her reflection in the mirror. Her tuft of pink hair was a mess and she had bags under her eyes. Despite all that, Sakura looked the happiest she ever had and raced out the door, letter in hand.

Shivering slightly at the February wind, Sakura ran all the way to her destination, that grin never leaving her lips.

By the time she got to his apartment, she was panting and heaving in gulps of air.

Sakura knocked hard on the door, fidgeting from all the excitement and adrenaline that now coursed through her veins.

When the door finally opened, Sakura barely contained a squeal as she came face to face with her admirer.

They stared at each other for a long time, holding each other's gaze.

Sakura wanted so desperately to hug him, to kiss him, to scream and shout, and whoop.

Because she had found her admirer...

And just knowing that it was _him _just made it all that much better.

Sakura giggled before stepping closer, the wide smile never leaving her face.

"You know, every _Miss _does need a _Mr., _even _Miss Valentine," _Sakura said breathlessly, her grin growing when she saw his eyes widen slightly.

"And _Mr. Valentine, _I _will _ask you to be mine and you have no choice but to accept it!" Sakura said giddily, stepping closer and closer.

"Because I like you and you like me and I don't care if you think you'll end up hurting me if things don't work out well. It would hurt me more if you didn't even try at all," Sakura said, her words rushing out when she was chest to chest with her Valentine.

She stared deep into his eyes before taking a deep breath and saying, "So Mr. Valentine, will you be mine?"

He blinked down at her, still clearly shocked.

Then, Sakura let out a squeal of delight when he finally brought his lips to hers in a searing kiss, silently answering her question.

And so Sakura shut her eyes tightly and smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his own around her waist, pulling her even closer.

Sakura couldn't help but sigh, happy and contented. She didn't know what time it was, or if it was even February fourteenth still, but none of that mattered as she continued to kiss her Mr. Valentine under the starry-night sky.

The moon cast a lulling luminescent glow over the village of Konoha and the two lovers sharing kisses in the night.

And Sakura couldn't help but think, '_I can't wait for next year!', _as she pulled her lover closer and smiled.

* * *

**Don't hate me. I'm evil, I know and I'm working on it! But if you can guess who Sakura's secret admirer is, I will give you a digital heart! Which is just this '3', but in the spirit of Valentines' Day, let there be hearts! I know this story was kinda cheesy but it's Valentines' Day, and most of the day is filled with cheesiness anyways, so why not add another layer? :)**

**Leave a review and favorite please! Working on next chapter for '****_Our Thing,' _****should be up by Monday at the latest and it's another Valentines Day one! Except it's more drama filled! :0 Love you guys, Happy Valentines Day and as always, if I made any mistakes, please to do tell! Adios! :)**


End file.
